


Movie Night

by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Multi, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue
Summary: Adora and Glimmer decide to have a movie night while Catra's at work.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindos/gifts).



> This is actually written for my friend. Happy birthday, Bee <3

Warm sunlight spilled into the bedroom through the crack in the curtains. Glimmer stretched, groaning and reaching an arm out, only to feel the soft cotton of bedsheets. She blinked away the sleep clinging to her and saw that the bed was empty. Her brow furrowed and she pushed her face back into her pillow, trying to recollect her thoughts as she woke up.

The smell of bacon pulled her out of bed a few minutes later. She slowly made her way into the kitchen of their apartment. Adora was standing in front of the stove, humming quietly to herself. Glimmer circled her arms around the blonde's waist, pressing her face between her shoulder blades.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Adora laughed.

Glimmer hugged her tighter. Adora could feel her smile. "That smells good," mumbled Glimmer.

Adora grinned. "It's almost done if you want some." 

Glimmer nodded. "Where's Catra?"

"She had work, remember?" Adora moved to grab plates. 

Glimmer let go of Adora with a pout. "That's lame."

Adora snickered. "That's exactly what Catra said earlier when she dragged me out of bed to watch her get ready."

"You should've woke me up."

Adora finished putting the bacon and eggs on the plates. Throwing some bread in the toaster, she turned and pulled Glimmer towards her, giving her a light peck on the lips. Glimmer smiled into the kiss. "You looked cute. And I was already awake."

Glimmer scrunched up her face in response. "Oh yeah, bedhead and drool is cute."

The toaster popped. Adora kissed her again and went to grab the toast. "Yeah, the cutest," she insisted as she buttered toast. "Besides, considering it's…" she glanced at the clock on the stove, "3:09, you clearly needed it."

Glimer smiled sheepishly. "I didn't realize it was  _ that _ late." 

Adora handed her one of the plates with a soft smile. "It's fine, Glim. Lazy day."

"I didn't realize you knew the definition of lazy," teased Glimmer.

Adora scoffed, shooting Glimmer a playful glare. "Eat your breakfast." 

Glimmer giggled. They wandered into the living room and sat on the couch to eat. They ate quietly, just enjoying each other's company, exchanging warm smiles and a sneaky kiss here and there. Adora grinned into each one while Glimmer giggled and pushed Adora's face away with a "let me eat, you dork" even when she was the one to instigate it. 

They finally finished their meal after a little while and Adora grabbed the plates, placing them in the kitchen sink. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" she asked as she entered the living room again. 

Glimmer nodded. "Marvel marathon?"

"Sounds good to me," agreed Adora with a grin as she fell back onto the couch again.

After grabbing the remote, Glimmer crawled closer to Adora, resting her head on the blonde's chest. Adora ran her hands through pink hair gently, sending shivers down Glimmer's spine. She cuddled further into her chest with a content sigh.

Adora grabbed the remote from Glimmer and flicked on the TV. She found the first  _ Captain America  _ movie and hit play before settling into a more comfortable position on the couch, letting Glimmer stay resting on top of her. 

They talked aimlessly through the first movie, only partly paying attention between kisses and teasing remarks about how Adora could totally be Captain America and how Glimmer needed to stop comparing Catra's sass to Bucky Barnes.

When the credits rolled, Adora quickly found the next film. Well, as quickly as she could with Glimmer attempting to distract her with light kisses on her neck, jaw and face. "Do you even want to watch the next one?" Adora laughed when she finally hit play.

Glimmer pushed her face into the crook of Adora's neck, smiling against her skin.

Adora ran her fingers through Glimmer's hair again."That's not an answer, Glim."

Glimmer lifted her head with a pout. "Yes, I wanna watch it."

"Then watch," Adora said teasingly.

"Oh,  _ I'm sorry _ , am I distracting you from the movie?" giggled Glimmer.

Adora just shushed her with another kiss. Glimmer melted into it and then settled back into Adora's arms. 

They were nearly through the second movie when Glimmer yawned. She tried to stifle it, but Adora just looked at her with an amused smirk. "You've been awake for like 5 hours." 

"Be quiet," Glimmer shot back with a laugh. "It's night time again and we've done nothing. I'm sleepy." She yawned again. 

Adora's giggling was cut off by her own yawn.

Glimmer poked Adora's cheek. "Ha."

"It's contagious!" defended Adora. 

Glimmer shot Adora a doubtful look. "When's Catra home?" 

"She said around 9:30 probably." Adora pulled her phone off the table to look at the time. "We have time to start the next movie if you want."

Glimmer nodded. "Yeah okay."

"Are you gonna fall asleep?"

"No!" Glimmer said indignantly.

Adora laughed and put on the next film. 

Glimmer was asleep twenty minutes in. Softly snoring and her face buried in Adora's neck. Adora had adjusted her position so she was leaning against the arm of the couch, nearly laying down. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but Glimmer looked so cute and peaceful that she figured she could put up with it. At least until Catra got home and Glimmer would no doubt wake up.

What she hadn't counted on was her own sleepiness catching up to her as she half-watched the movie. Her eyes got heavy as her girlfriend's steady breathing lulled her further into a sleepy state. The motion of running her fingers through Glimmer's hair slowly came to a halt as she succumbed to her own little nap. 

That was how Catra found them.

She had swung open the front door, stepping into the apartment, dropping her keys, kicking off her shoes, starting to call out "I'm home!" when she spotted them. Glimmer was curled into Adora, gripping the blonde's shirt tightly. Adora had an arm wrapped around the smaller girl, the other folded awkwardly underneath her head which had lolled to the side slightly in her sleep. The TV droned on quietly as credits rolled. 

Catra smiled softly, grabbing the remote and exiting the movie. The title popped up. Catra made a sour face in response. "Stupid movies," she muttered, rolling her eyes. She flicked the TV off and turned to her girls, the warm expression returning.

She reached over them and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch as quietly as she could. She unfolded it and draped it over them. Glimmer stirred. "Catra?"

"Yeah, it's just me," Catra responded quietly. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here."

Glimmer hummed when Catra gently kissed the top of her head. "M'kay." 

Catra went into the bedroom to change out of her work clothes, quickly returning in a cropped hoodie and a pair of shorts. She settled onto the ground in front of the couch and grabbed the TV remote again.

Maybe she could watch something actually worth her while. The thought was amusing, but even as she threw on the first thing that caught her interest, she felt her tail curl around Glimmer's wrist and she leaned contently against Adora's shoulder.

It was nice to be home. Home with her girls. 

She smiled.


End file.
